Lonely Highway
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: Silent roads lead to reflections of past


Untitled Document

**Lonely Highway-  
By: KY**  


Walking down the road, the young boy's hair looked almost red under the fading street light. The sky was dark at 3:00, 3: 14 to be exact. The sky was misty and shielded him against all hope of sunlight getting through. 

_"It's perfect. The air is damp but it's not cold."  
"Can I come too?"  
"I-I'd rather be alone today." _

Alone. The story of his life. He felt somewhat at home in the dark. The home that was destroyed and the childhood that was gone with it. The dark was comforting. Maybe because he was from space, Maybe because he felt comforted when he was by himself in the dark. Being around people only reminded himself how lonely he was.

_"Now God will watch over you." _

Words from what seemed like centuries ago. He wasn't sure if it was better when he couldn't remember those words. But no. Those words, those memories were his past. They made up what little identity he had built for himself. He had everything taken away from him at a young age; His name, His home, His family but God HAD watched over him and he'd survived. But for what? To take the lives of others? Surely this wasn't God's intention when he spared the young soldier. 

_"I've been a soldier from the day I was born." _

He didn't enjoy killing, but he wasn't a pacifist. They had no place in war, and he was war's child. He had been a mercenary for as long as he could remember. Humanity was like the peace they all sought; it seemed a million miles away, there but just out of reach. People kept dying and there was no progress. 

_"How long are you going to wear that tearless mask?"  
"Until the day I die." _

His own eyes sung his melancholy song but revealed nothing to the outside world. Some people appreciated life, they see everything as a living soul and believe everyone has value. Relena does. She tries to preach peace to others, saying the killing and death must stop. How can a boy raised as a soldier have any value in a pacifists world? 

_"Those were the guys who made you who you are."   
"I don't regret what I did. I did just as they taught me: Destroy the enemy before me." _

Had he betrayed them? Why was he just feeling this now? It wasn't remorse but longing. The longing he'd always had for family, friends and.. love.  
The mist in the sky settles and dark clouds are revealed, still sheltering the war-torn teen from the light and heat of the noon. He sighs, his shoulders and heart heavy as a light rain starts to declare domination of the sky. He turns off into a small park and starts down the gravel path.

_"I can't even tell the person I love how I feel about him! Do you know why? Because I'm not empty like you!"_

Love. That was so long ago and they were so young. To young for it to be true but to real to be a lie. Incapable of tears, incapable of laughter yet could the war silenced heart be capable of love? It seemed to unreal.

_"You have a place to go home."_

Home. Once again it comes back to that. A place to feel safe, to be with people. Safe. Safe was something he'd never felt. Always running or chasing. War wasn't his lifestyle, it was his life. Where some find hate and merciless killing, he finds comfort and it keeps calling him back. Back to the battlefield where the boy with no name comes alive.

_"No name here. I'm withdrawing." _

_"No name, huh."_

_"Hey No name! We're leaving." _

_"YouYou're not human." _

_"Once again, you're the only survivor." _

_"Wait! No name!"  
"You've got the wrong guy. I'm not no name. I'm a traveler looking for a place to go home"_

He stands at the edge of the cliff and looks out at the clearing mists. A great oak tree stands proudly behind him and though wet, it still seems so inviting. He sighs one more time and looks out to the sky. Leaning against the tree, one that had probably seen more lonely skies then the nameless boy himself. 

_"If you must call me something, call me Trowa Barton." _

**-Finis**

It helps to understand if you've read Trowa's episode Zero (Which I own but do not have copyrighted permission to use.) I think I did ok on this. I wanted to do SOMETHING with Trowa (whom I wish I own but alas do not and also use without proper permission). Leave a review if you want, leave if ya don't.

Ja ne. ^.~  



End file.
